1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which reduce resistance force when jumping into water and which expand visual field when swimming.
2. Related Art
A variety of prior art swimming goggles commonly enclose around periphery of users' eyehole. Such swimming goggles project beyond a user's face so much that resistance force is considerable. Correspondingly, the swimming goggles tend to move, resulting in water leakage.
Moreover, because upper edge of user's eyehole is slightly convex while lower edge is slightly concave, the upper and lower edges of the left and right frames of the swimming goggles are often inclined with respect to the user's eyes. Accordingly, upper edges of lenses of the swimming goggles are farther from eyes, making visual field smaller.